Reality
by Marchioness of Trannsylvania
Summary: Denial. Acceptance. Reality. DxS
1. Denial

**Denial**

Standard Disclaimer Applied

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_Danny, do you love me?" "Huh? Why the sudden question Sam?" "Nothing," I smiled, "Just answer the question." "I'm busy, can you ask me later?" I left, I knew my heart was slowly breaking apart.  
_

* * *

It was a normal day at Casper High, but not for me.

Today…

I'll ask him.

If he says no, then I'll respect his wishes.

But if otherwise…

I wouldn't know what to do next.

* * *

Class has ended and fortunately today, Tucker wasn't able to go home with us. It was the perfect moment.

"Danny…"

Danny stopped walking and looked at me.

His eyes are so mesmerizing, I always got lost in those crystal blue eyes…

"Yes Sam?" he asked.

My fantasy got sucked in the void. Leaving me back to **reality**.

I winced inwardly, _it's now or never._

"D…Do you l-love…me?" I stuttered out. I inwardly smacked my forehead, great!

Danny's face held confusion, "Huh? Why the sudden question Sam?"

I knew that tone, he was faking it. I forced a fake smile out of my mouth.

"Nothing," I smiled a little wider to fool him, "Just answer the question."

He opened his mouth for an answer but he was interrupted when Skulker came and scared the people around us.

Danny's eyes glowed green as he transform into Phantom, no one notice him transform because Skulker was doing his part as a ghost.

"_I'm busy, can you ask again later?"_ With that he flew off and fought the ghost hunter.

I nodded, I left the scene. I knew deeply inside, my heart was slowly breaking.

* * *

I entered my mansion. Of course, no one was there. They all left and went to New York to fix a business deal with the Lee's. And soon, I'm supposed to follow.

You see, after the graduation, I was expected to go to New York and pursue my studies there. And soon, to take over my grandfather's business. I hated the idea, but I am the only heir of the Manson's, so I have to run the business whether I like it or not.

Danny doesn't know that I'm going away. I only told Tucker. He cried with me that night.

I smiled sadly.

_Tomorrow, _I chided myself._ Tomorrow I'll ask him again.  
_

* * *

Class ended quickly today. Tucker was still nowhere in sight. I was wondering if he dozed off or he's too lazy to go to school. I suddenly remember tomorrow will be the last day of school. Then the following days will be Graduation Practice and then finally, Graduation.

I sighed heavily, not because my grades were low but going to New York is near. I caught up with Danny, who seemed dazed.

"Danny?" I asked, I was getting concerned for him.

He looked at me and he smiled.

"Sam, sorry I didn't notice you there." He said.

"It's alright. About the question yesterday…" I trailed, unsure of what to say.

He froze momentarily and then acted casually, he thought I didn't notice. But I did.

"Uhh, what was your question again? I forgot." He lied. I saw through that lie. But I made no motion that I knew.

I faked a laugh and then smiled, "Do you love me, Danny?" my voice seemed comfortable to the question I asked. He was silent. He was thinking, I knew he was thinking.

Danny looked at me with those beautiful crystal blue eyes, "Ask me later Sam. I need to do my English assignment." He walked away.

I sighed, he lied again. I wonder if I'm ever going to have his answer, my days are passing by and I'm not ready to leave yet.

* * *

**Few Days Later:**

It was graduation, I held back my tears, he still didn't answer me. When my name was called as valedictorian, Mr. Lancer stood up. He knew that my parents were not here, so he took the liberty of being the one to be my temporary parent.

After I received my medal, I said my speech. Everyone applaud to my speech as I ran down the stage and joined with my best friends and the others in throwing our cap. Everyone cheered, except me. I cried, I was leaving. Danny looked at me concerned.

"Why are you crying Sam?" he asked. Tucker answered for me, "She's going to New York, you idiot. And you still haven't given your answer!"

I saw Danny's eyes welled up as he quieted down. Tucker knew this was his moment to leave.

"_Sam…"_ he trailed.

I stopped crying and looked at him.

"_I'm sorry, but I should've told you sooner..."_

"_Sam, I love you."_

I knew he wasn't lying. He had that serious face.

"_**I know Danny, but I'm not asking you anymore. I'm sorry too."**_

My heart shattered, it was then I knew my emotions would be drained out of me.

I knew it was the wrong answer I said, but it would be the best. I wouldn't want my parents putting a restraining order because him. I walked away from him and went home to get my suitcase and rode my limo to my private jet. The Lee's took the liberty of being the one to welcome me when I get to New York.

I cried quietly as the jet plane flew to New York. It was my last goodbye to Amity Park and I broke it.

* * *

OMG she said what? OH NO, there must be a continuation! If I get enough reviews. ;) This chapter is told in Sam's POV if some people are confused.


	2. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

Standard Disclaimer Applied

-

-

-

"_Danny do you love me?" I froze but I quickly held my composure and lied, I hope she didn't notice, "Why the sudden question Sam?" I saw a glimpse of sadness in her eyes as she faked a smile, "Nothing," she smile a little wider to fool me but it didn't, "Just answer the question." I badly wanted to say yes but, "I'm busy, can you ask me later?" She left, my heart felt pain…and it hurts so much._

* * *

Today, it seems like something is gonna happen. I can't shake the feeling off but the following days will be worse.

I sighed. I have this gut feeling something bad will happen.

I laughed, hoping it would go away…

But it didn't.

* * *

Class ended, _Finally!_ Tucker's gone, he didn't call me, he must be sick. I started walk. A beautiful voice called out to me.

"Danny…"

I stopped walking and looked at the source of the beautiful voice.

Sam, her mere presence sends me to heaven. I inwardly laughed; I kept speaking like this when I'm around her. Like some sort of a poet whose love is farfetched.

I blinked, I sound like Dash when he's love sick. Gross.

"Yes Sam?" I asked, before another wave of 'poet' like talk.

She seemed to have been snapped out of her reverie. I inwardly smacked my forehead, there I go again!

"D…Do you l-love…me?" she stuttered out.

I froze but I quickly held my composure and lied. I hope she didn't notice.

I faked my confusion, "Huh? Why the sudden question Sam?"

Crap, my voice cracked, she noticed I was faking it. I need to lie to her to keep her safe, or at least stall until I eliminated the source of my problem. The gut feeling still won't go away.

I saw a glimpse of sadness in her eyes as she faked a smile, "Nothing," she smiled a little wider to fool me but it didn't. "Just answer the question."

I badly wanted to say yes but I can't. Skulker chose this time to bother us. I was grateful.

My eyes glowed green as I transformed, no one noticed because Skulker was busy _entertaining _them.

I glanced at Sam. I couldn't leave my angel just like that and I can't just snap at her. "I'm busy, can you ask again later?" I flew off to fight Skulker.

I looked down. She left, suddenly, my heart felt pain…and it hurts so much. But I have to keep her safe.

I can't imagine my life without her. I would die. It would hurt; my heart would ache so much.

Skulker stopped scaring the citizens and faced me, "Ghost Child, the balance of the ghost world is breaking apart, you have to kill him…" he trailed.

Suddenly the gut feeling became worse.

* * *

I can't shake the feeling off of me as I heard the bell ring. Class ended so fast, I frowned; I have to face Dark Danny soon. So I can be with my Sam again.

I was too caught up with my own thoughts when I heard her melodious voice.

"Danny?" her concerned voice asked me.

I tried to shake off the bad feeling. I looked at her and smiled.

"Sam, sorry I didn't notice you there." I said.

"It's alright. About the question yesterday…" she trailed, unsure of what to say next.

I froze momentarily then I acted casually. I think she didn't notice.

I lied again. "Uhh, what was your question again? I forgot." I was hoping she won't see through the lie.

She laughed and then smiled, "Do you love me, Danny?" her tone was serious. I was silent for a while.

I need to think. I _have_ to think. If I lie I can save her, but it will hurt. If I say yes, Dark Danny might kill her. And I don't want that. But…I'm going to kill Dark Danny now…_I have to lie one last time_…

I looked at her, no matter how much it pains me to lie to her, I have to. It's for her own safety.

"Ask me later Sam. I need to do my English assignment." I walked away.

I know that she knows I'm lying this time. But it's for her own good.

* * *

**4 Days Later**

I used the last ounce of my energy and used my ghost wail. Dark Danny fell back…dead. I smiled weakly, the fight lasted 4 days and it was tiring. Clockwork carried me and returned to his domain. Some ghost medic tried to heal me but my healing process was quick. Though I still feel tired as hell.

I closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

**2 Days Later**

It was Graduation. And now, my gut feeling grew to its worst. I have defeated Dark Danny, yet…as if, someone close to me would leave me…I hope it's not my Sam…

Her name was called as Valedictorian, I was so proud of her. But instead of her parents accompanying her, it was Mr. Lancer…where is her parents? Something's not right here…

After she finished her speech, she ran down and joined with us in throwing our caps, we all cheered…except for Sam. She cried. I was worried thinking she will leave or something. "Why are you crying Sam?" I worriedly asked. Tucker answered for her, ""She's going to New York, you idiot. And you still haven't given your answer!"

I was shocked; I felt tears gathering in my eyes. _She's leaving? How can that be?_ I noticed Tucker left.

"Sam…" my voice can't seem to continue anymore; this might probably be my last goodbye to her…

She stopped crying and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, but I should've told you sooner…" this was it…I'm going to confess my feelings for her.

"_Sam, I love you…_" She observed my facial expressions…I was dead serious.

"**I know Danny, but I'm not asking you anymore. I'm sorry too."**

I felt my heart break into million pieces. She walked away. That was it…I confessed my love to her and I was rejected…I guess lying to her was a bad deed and the consequence was thrown back to my face. I cried, for the first time in my life.

_She was gone, and she took my heart with her._

* * *

Written in Danny's POV, and is sort of confusing…I have no idea why… D:

The next chapter will be the last TT_TT

Set after 10 years. Danny and Sam met in a conference...Will their love be rekindled?

_Reviews make me happy, so please review._


	3. Reality

**Reality**

Standard Disclaimer Applied

-

-

-

_Even after 10 years, I still kept on loving you…_

* * *

Danny stared at the sky; it had been 10 years since Sam left him. But somehow, he never stopped loving her. He's afraid, if he did, he might regret it sooner or later.

Ten years had passed; he became one of the greatest astronauts in NASA. He still has contact with Tucker. Of course, Tucker is one of the people in the Control Tower. So, it may seem impossible to not be in contact.

He heard from Tucker that a new sponsor will be joining with them in a conference. He didn't get much detail after that. But somehow…someone very close to him will return.

* * *

Sam sighed, ten years since she left Amity Park. Ten years since she walked out of Danny…and ten years since she hadn't stopped loving him. She frowned; so many clients were annoying her.

Being one of the most successful business woman, she can't afford to laze around all day. So many business deals, so many paperwork. So many lives depended on her. If her company was at its downfall, many of her employees would be homeless…or worse than that.

She sighed heavily, _I wish Danny was here with me…_

She opened one of her folders, she suddenly remembered she had a conference with NASA about one of her products. She groaned, after that she still has another meeting with the representative of Czechoslovakia about their food crisis. And a party to attend to hosted by the Russians for the success of their branch there.

_So busy, god, I need a vacation._ She thought as she pressed her intercom.

"Sonja, can you bring me a mocha latte?"

Sonja replied from the intercom.

"Yes, the usual thanks."

She leaned back to her comfy chair.

* * *

**Conference Room:**

The NASA representatives were already seated on their chair. Danny and Tucker sat across from each other. Sam and her assistant came in. The two were shocked, they didn't expect Sam to be here.

"Good Morning, Miss Manson. Glad you could join us today." Steve said as he shook Sam's hands. Sam's eye squinted, "Likewise." She replied as she sat down. Sam hated the guy, he was stuck up like Paulina…maybe he's Paulina's long lost asshole of a twin…she inwardly laughed.

"Gentlemen, I came here today to present to you…" Sam trailed.

* * *

Everyone clapped at her presentation. Sam smirked, _another successful business deal._ The meeting had took 2 hours. Jonathan stood up from his seat, "It's still always a pleasure to work with you as so my father says, Ms. Manson." He said as he kissed Sam's hand. Sam smiled, "Ah, yes. Your father is one of my great employees." She replied.

Danny was growling, _if that bastard tries anything again, I'll rip him to shreds._ "Maybe we could go out sometime?" Jonathan asked. Danny's eyes were glowing green. "I'm sorry, but I still have another meeting with the representatives of Czechoslovakia and a party to attend to hosted by the Russians." She said. "Oh…" Jonathan trailed, Tucker coughed. "Ah yes, meet my colleagues, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley." Jonathan said.

Sam was shocked, but she didn't show it. "Nice to meet you…_Danny and Tucker._" She replied shaking their hands, the moment her and Danny's hand touched, a familiar feeling of warmth found its way again. But they never let go. Jonathan coughed to get their attention.

"Right, sorry. I have to go now." Sam said as she ordered Sonja to check her schedule. "Alright, it's been nice meeting you." Jonathan said as he waved goodbye. Sam just smiled and waved goodbye, she gave a sad, longing look at Danny before she left.

Danny caught the look.

* * *

"Sam! _Sam!_ Wait!" Danny shouted. Sam stiffened and kept on walking faster. Danny caught up with her and dragged her by the waist.

"Danny, let go!"

"No. I won't let you go again like the last time."

Sam looked away. Not wanting Danny to see her crying. Danny warmly smiled and wiped her tears. He cupped her chin, "Sam, I love you. I don't care about what your parents are going to do with me, just as long as you are here by my side, I'm contented."

Sam was touched by his words. She giggled at him, "My parents are old. They can't do anything to you or to me, because I already inherited everything." Danny laughed. He dipped his head down and captured her lips. Sam gladly returned the kiss.

* * *

**Few months later…**

**

* * *

**

"_You may now kiss the bride."_

Danny smiled and stepped on the glass, he lifted Sam's veil and kissed her on the lips. Jack and Maddie were so happy that their son was finally married. Jazz got teary-eyed as she leaned on her fiancé. Vlad was happy that his 'nephew' had finally gotten a wife, now all he has to do is to get out of the Mental Institution.

Danny laughed with Sam as he looked at the camera. "Vlad, if I ever see your face near my wife, I'll kill you." He said as his eyes glowed green to prove his point. Tucker laughed behind the scene, the filming was live. And probably by now Vlad is cowering behind his bed sheets.

Sam looked at Danny lovingly in the eyes, "You know, I would like to feel the skies right now…" Danny smirked as he carried her bridal style and ran out of the church. Danny turned to his alter-ego and flew with his bride in his arms.

Sam laughed whole-heartedly and she felt the raindrops touching her face. It was the first rain of the month. The two lovers didn't care, as long as they have each other, they're contented.

* * *

Hm, wow…there should be a pun somewhere…but no, not today. (_Finally finished it. I can continue love anthology :D_) Review and tell me about your opinions. Music that fits this chapter is...probably...At The Beginning in the Anastasia Movie...

Here's a quote I found in the internet, (but it has no ownership on where I found it so it's Anonymous)

"_**If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."**_


End file.
